Total Drama Island: Happy Tree Friends Edition
by Falcon2010
Summary: What would happen when 20 Happy Tree Friends characters stay in a crummy old summer camp for 19 days? Read and find out. With you host, Francois Kamyri. And the chef, Ed from Good Burger.
1. Before the show begins

(Chloe the pink shirt-wearing panda was really angry. Her ears blew out steam, and her head was about to explode like a volcano. She went to Francois house to let out her anger. But when Francois laid his eyes on Chloe, his eyes gotten wide)

Chloe: (Screams)

Francois: What's up with you, cupcakes?

Chloe: Don't call me cupcakes! I am furious and annoyed right now because I have been fired from being a Total HTF Island host!

Francois: What did you do to get fired?

Chloe: I don't know! Everyone has their stupid opinions!

Francois: Sweetie, look at the bright side. At least you have me.

(Chloe stopped breathing really hard, and made a light bulb appear on her head)

Chloe: Hey, why don't you take my place?

Francois: Who? Me? I've got better things to do.

Chloe: Better things to do? You mean sitting around and watching America's Next Top Model all day? You've been watching that show too much; don't you even recognize that you almost have a girl voice?

Francois: Hey I like my voice just fine. As a matter of fact, I almost sound like Kelly. The man-lady who loves to buy shoes.

Chloe: (Sigh) Please Francois. I don't want Total HTF Island to end. You are my only hope. After all, I am your girlfriend.

Francois: What if I don't?

Chloe: Then I'm going to tell everyone that you pooped your pants at school.

Francois: WHA?! You can't do that!

Chloe: Then will you take my place?

Francois: (Groans) Okay okay fine.

Chloe: Good. Here is the list of the contestants.

(Chloe handed him the list. The green tiger read the list very carefully)

Francois: Your not going to put your fan characters in?

Chloe: Well, HTF stars are more popular than fan characters.

Francois: What if I put mine in?

Chloe: That won't happen.

Francois: Damn.

Chloe: Oh, look at the time. It looks like you've better get going.

(Chloe shoves the green tiger out the door)

Francois: But, what's in it for me?

Chloe: In it for you? Probably nothing, due to the fact that we have been dating for only a month.

Francois: Dude, that's bull-

(Chloe slams the door before Francois can speak)

Chloe: (Sighs) I need to get a new job. But first, I must listen to Soulja Boy.

(Chloe takes out her iPod and starts dancing to Soulja Boy)


	2. Welcome to Good Burger

(Francois steps out of the limo, setting his sight on Camp Gore, the deadliest Happy Tree Friends camp ever.)

Francois: WHOA! This place is better than the place I work at.

Director: Alright Francois. Get ready, cause we are about to go on air.

Francois: Who are you?

Director: My name is none of your business. We have a show to do.

Francois: Why hello there None of your business.

Director: (Groans) Start rolling.

Cameraman: Alright. We are on in 5...4...3...2... and...

(The camera starts rolling)

Francois: Good morning! And welcome to KidSongs! The one and only show made by kids, for kids, and starring kids!

Director: CUT CUT CUT CUT CUT!!!

Francois: What?

Director: You're in the wrong show.

Francois: Well at first I thought this was Total HTF Island. But when the cameraman starts counting down, I knew it was KidSongs. You can tell because KidSongs does the countdown news all the time.

Director: Look, just stick to the Total HTF Island subject. Okay?

Francois: Whatever.

Director: Okay. From the top.

Cameraman: And we are on in 5, 4, 3, 2, and...

(The camera rolls again)

Francois: What's up people? We are live here at camp Gore. I am your host, Francois Kamyri. In case you are wondering where Chloe Jun is, she got fired so I have to take her place. Did you all notice that she is my girlfriend? Today, 20 Happy Tree Friend's will be staying at this camp for 19 days and 19 nights. They will all be killed one by one until the last person is standing. So lets get started with Total HTF Island! Oh one more thing. I've destroyed the regular Total HTF Island intro song. Because I want to use this one instead...

(Intro Plays)

Song: Peppermint My Enemy

Artist: Yuh Tokiwa

Everyone says,eating peppermint candy  
makes inside of the mouth feel cool and refreshed.  
Nonsense! That's wrong.  
If my first inpression of a man is so  
bad, I fall in love with him,lately, that's true.

He has peppermint, he has peppermint.  
There is a spase of peppermint.  
Between he and I, between he and I.  
There is a spase of peppermint.

Peppermint, he has peppermint.  
If I suck on a drop, my head swims.  
I feel the spase move.  
I fall head over heels from the scaffolding.

(lalala,,,)

Where am I? Who am I? Where am I?  
Peppermint, peppermint.  
Peppermint, my enemy.  
I don't know why, but I cried  
to the sky, ha! ha!

(Intro Ends)

Francois: Wasn't that a cool intro? I made it myself. Yeah, it's way better than the other one. Anyways, time to meet our 20 contestants. They will be shown in 2. So don't blame me for the spoiler.

(Pop and Cub comes out the boat)

Cub: Look dad. There's our camp!

Pop: Well, it's probably okay for a baby your age son.

Francois: Pop and Cub, welcome to Camp Gore.

Pop: It's a pleasure to be here. This is Cub's first time going to a summer camp.

Francois: (Looks at Cub) Looks like your dad is going to keep you around until you win. Huh little guy?

Cub: He sure is.

Francois: Well don't go around causing a lot of trouble here. Your dad's going to give you a nice hard spanking.

Pop: Stop that!

Francois: I'm just saying.

(Lifty and Shifty comes out the boat)

Francois: Aloha Lifty and Shifty.

Lifty: We're not Hawaiians!

Shifty: Hey Lifty, this place has a lot of good expensive stuff to steal.

Lifty: You are absolutely right there Shifty.

Francois: I wouldn't do that if I were you guys. You all did check the terms of agreements on your applications. Right?

Shifty: No. We just skipped it because it was so long and small to read.

Lifty: (Laughs) Looks like you outta wear glasses!

Shifty: Shut up!

(Lumpy and Russel comes out the boat)

Russel: Ahoy thar mateys!

Francois: What is up Russel and Lumpy?

Lumpy: (Looks up) Agk! I can't see what is up! It's too bright!

Russel: You're looking at the sun matey.

Francois: How come you always close your eyes every time you look at the sun?

Lumpy: I dunno.

(Mime and The Mole comes out the boat)

Francois: What's up Mime and Mole?

Mime: (Waves)

The Mole: Chloe? Is that you? Your voice sounds different.

Francois: I'm not Chloe. Chloe is my girlfriend. My name is Francois, the new host of Total HTF Island.

The Mole: If only I can see you better if I wasn't blind.

(Giggles and Petunia comes out the boat)

Francois: Hi there Giggles and Petunia.

Petunia: Who exactly are you?

Francois: I'm Francois Kamyri. The new host of Total HTF Island.

Giggles: New host?! (Cries) I want Chloe back!

Francois: N'aww cheer up. At least I would be the better host than her.

Petunia: And how?

Francois: Well, lets just say that I am not a racist, plus I am cruel and mean.

Giggles: (Cries more)

Francois: I was only kidding.

(Toothy and Handy comes out the boat)

Francois: Well if it isn't Toothy and Handy. Uncle and nephew.

Toothy: I've just found out that Handy is actually my uncle. Right uncle Handy?

Handy: Absolutely little nephew. ^^

(Nutty and Flaky comes out the boat)

Flaky: I have a bad feeling about this Nutty.

Nutty: Oh cheer up Flaky. It's only the first day. It won't get bad, I promise you.

Francois: What is up Flaky and Nutty?

Flaky: (Gulp) Hi?

Nutty: Howdy! Me and Flaky are dating. Don't we make a cute couple?

Francois: That's what Chloe thinks.

(Flippy and Buddhist Monkey comes out the boat)

Buddhist Monkey: It is I, Buddhist Monkey. The leader of all monkeys!

Flippy: Hello solider.

Francois: Hey Flippy. Hope you won't flip out in this camp. Cuz if you do, then I will have no choice but to automatically disqualify you.

Flippy: But, it is always my evil side.

(Cuddles and Sniffles comes out the boat)

Francois: Hi Sniffles and Cuddles.

Sniffles: Greetings new host.

Cuddles: Where's the food?

(Disco Bear and Splendid comes out the boat)

Disco Bear: Waddup dogs?!

Splendid: Have no fear! Splendid is here!

Francois: Ladies and gents, meet Splendid and Disco Bear.

Disco Bear: Ya'll want my number?

Petunia: Eww! No.

Francois: Well, I guess that is everyone. Ready to start our tour?

Cuddles: But we already been to this place.

Francois: So what. Follow me.

(Everyone follows Francois to the cabins)

Francois: Here are the cabins. This is where you will shack up.

Disco Bear: Did you say Shaq? Shaquille O'Neal?

Francois: No. I said shack, with a "C" and a "K".

Disco Bear: Oh. Well I hope he doesn't come here. Cause I don't want him to break another backboard. Know what I'm sayin?

Francois: Moving on.

(Everybody follows Francois to the café, which actually looks like a restaurant)

Francois: Over here we have a Café.

Disco Bear: Yo dog, it looks like a fast-food restaurant.

Francois: That's because I changed this place here a notch. I also fired Chef Hatchet.

Petunia: What? Well if Hatchet doesn't work here anymore, who is taking his place?

Francois: Ed from Good Burger.

Ed: (Bangs the counter and sings) I'm a dude! He's a dude! She's a dude! Were all dudes! YEAH!

Cuddles: Hopping harries! I can't believe he is real!

Toothy: Boy. All of this tour makes me starving.

Francois: Well why don't you ask Ed for something to eat.

(Toothy went up to Ed)

Ed: Welcome to Good Burger home of the Good Burger, may I take your AURDER?!

Toothy: (Looks at the menu) Err, yeah. I'll have one good burger with no pickles, no onions, extra ketchup, extra mustard, no cheese, double patties, extra lettuce, extra tomatoes, and a sesame seed bun.

Ed: (Talks on the microphone) One good burger! Would you like any fries with that?

Toothy: Wait. Did you get my order right?

Ed: Don't worry about it. Want any fries?

Toothy: No thank you.

Ed: (Talks on the microphone) Zero fries! That'll be 8 bucks.

Toothy: But the menu said it costs 2.50.

Ed: Uhh... No?

Toothy: You know what, nevermind. I'm not hungry anymore.

Ed: (Talks on the microphone) Cancel good burger!

(Toothy went back to his space)

Toothy: That guy is an idiot.

Francois: Yeah, but you have to get used to him. Okay, moving on.

(Everyone followed Francois to the campfire)

Francois: And finally, this place is the most dramatic place of all. This here, is the campfire.

Petunia: What's so special about this place?

Francois: This place is where the losing team has to kill one team member tonight.

Flaky: (gulp) We have to get killed again?

Nutty: N'aww, don't worry Flaky. We both get killed a million times, but we always come back for some apparent reason.

Francois: Okay, that is the end of our tour, now for the information of the challenges.

Lifty: I'm hearing you.

Francois: The challenges will be based on the deadliest, goriest, and bloodiest scenes on Happy Tree Friends.

Flippy: Now this is what I like.

Sniffles: Excuse me Mr. Francois, but will the challenges kill us?

Francois: Not at all. But if you try your worst, then maybe you will.

Handy: Dang it. I will get killed in challenges very easily because I don't even have hands.

Francois: Now it is time to make a team. Nutty, Flaky, Pop, Cub, Lumpy, Petunia, Buddhist Monkey, The Mole, Lifty and Shifty, You guys are known as The Shy Guys.

Petunia: Shy Guys?

Flaky: Aren't those the people that wear red robes and a mask? And also make weird creepy noises?

Lifty: I've never heard Mime talk, so he must be shy.

Francois: And as for the other team. Mime, Cuddles, Giggles, Toothy, Flippy, Disco Bear, Sniffles, Handy, Splendid and Russel, you guys are known as The MTV's!

Russel: Yargh! No! Me don't want that team name.

Toothy: Me neither. It has a lot of fake shows on that channel. Like a shot at love with Tila Tequila.

Giggles: And Paris Hiltons my new BFF.

Disco Bear: Yo, don't forget about 50 Cent's Money and Power. It's totally fake dog.

Francois: Enough! Now then, you guys are all set up, so are you ready?

Cuddles: Most certainly am.

Francois: Oh. I forgot to tell you that we also have a confession can, where you can speak your mind away about camp, your campers, and including me.

CONFESSION CAN:

--

Flaky: Uh... hi?

--

Sniffles: I already dislike this place when I first got here. Oh well. Guess I have to live with it for the next 19 days. It won't take that long. Right?

--

Shifty: You can count on me and my brother for the win. Whenever my brother is around, there is no way we can lose. (Snickers)

--

Lumpy: Err... uhh... HI MOM!

--

Ed: Welcome to Good Burger home of the Good Burger, may I take your AURDER?!

--

Francois: Well, good luck.

Petunia: That's it?

Cuddles: You're not going to give us a dramatic game start.

Francois: I'm too lazy to think of one. So do whatever you want here. Your first challenge will start in 3 hours.

Buddhist Monkey: Can I practice my martial arts move on the Good Burger dude?

Francois: Besides that. You hit Ed, and you will automatically get killed.

Buddhist Monkey: Aww man.


End file.
